rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Kharhyll
Kharhyll is a human male who is a deeply religious Armadylean follower, and makes it his sole purpose in life to see the world shaped in Armadyl's vision of freedom and justice. Kharhyll is a wanderer of sorts, travelling Gielinor to spread the word of his lord, taking any opportunity to earn enough gold to pay for food and other essentials. Kharhyll is played by Kharhyll in game. Personality Kharhyll is a strongly religious man, and often places his beliefs above all else. This makes him appear overly zealous to others, who often react with hostility, due to his tendency to question the motives of followers of other gods. This trait, coupled with his love of exploration and freedom, have seen him either forced out of cities and towns or leaving them by choice in favour of a life of travelling. Despite his apparent love of solitude, Kharhyll is a very sociable man, if those he is socialising with share common beliefs, or can ignore his occasional outburst of his opinions on the gods and not take offence. He does, however, prefer to keep only to his closest friends and allies, as the misplacement of his loyalty has been a great issue in the past, leading him to be cautious of who he places his trust in. Although he seems aggresive in enforcing his views and beliefs, this is certainly not the case. He will question the beliefs of others, but not without telling them of the future Armadyl holds for them. He will never resort to violence against the followers of other gods, but in extreme circumstances that threaten the course of justice, he will resort to conflict, in order to uphold the right of freedom that all beings have the right to. He sees the rules of most other gods as being a threat to the freedom of others to be able to live how they desire, and this is why he strives to see Armadyl's goals accomplished, at any cost. He especially despises Saradomin, with his ruthless enforcing of order being particularly against his beliefs, and will often act aggresively towards Saradominists. Appearance Facial features Kharhyll has medium-length brown hair, swept backwards and behind his ears, reaching the base of his neck. He also has a particularly unkempt beard that makes his jaw seem alot more pronounced than it actually is. His facial features are quite defined, with deep set brown eyes and a rather large nose typical of any Kharidian-born person. Body features Of slightly above average height, Kharhyll stands at around 5ft 8. He is rather slender with relatively small muscles, owing to his dexterity and agility, which he has gained from constant wandering and crossing harsh terrain, as well as the use of his bow. Kharhyll's skin is slightly tanned due to his Kharidian heratige, but is nowhere near as dark as what is typical of his kin. Clothing Most of time, Kharhyll is equipped with his comfortable yet sturdy and practical Armadylean dragonhide armour, blessed by Armadyl himslef. On the rare occasion that he settles down, He will opt for much simpler yet equally practical clothing, favouring large leather boots and jackets, often worn with a backpack where he stores essential provisions, as he always likes to be prepared to move at a moment's notice. Kharhyll will almost always proudly display the symbol of Armadyl on at least one item of clothing at all times. Combat style Melee Kharhyll tends to stay away from close-quarters combat, but if pressed, he will opt to use a single dagger, often of TzHaar make. Held in his right hand, he makes use of his dexterity and agility to counter and parry enemy attacks, using his empty left hand to great effectiveness. Although his weapon is particularly lethal, Kharhyll is not quite skilled enough to use it to it's full potential, prefering to disarm or injure his opponent in a melee combat situation before retreating and attacking from afar. Ranged Kharhyll's favoured combat style, which he prides himself on his skills in. An expert with all kinds of ranged weaponry, Kharhyll is a lethal opponent from a distance. He chooses ranged as his primary combat style partly due to his natural affinity with it, and partly due to his admiration of the Aviantese and their ranged prowess. His favoured weapon is an elven Crystal Bow, which he found deep in the western lands. As he simply happened across this weapon, Kharhyll is well aware that he will be unable to get his bow recharged once it depletes without earning the trust of the elven people. He therefore remains cautious with the use of his bow, using a simple one-handed crossbow coupled with a holy book of Armadyl in most combat situations. Magic Although he is a very skilled battlemage, Kharhyll stays away from using his magicks as much as possible. As a direct tie to his zarosian past, he prefers never to cast any spell of the Ancient spellbook as he sees himself as being far removed from the teachings of Zaros now, and views the use of his magicks as blasphemy. Kharhyll believes that Armadyl can succeed where Zaros has failed to even present himself, and his preferred combat styles reflect these views. Biography Early life Kharhyll was born in to a nomadic tribe of wanderers of the Kharidian desert, who travelled from place to place, barely surviving off of the harsh desert terrain. Kharhyll quickly learned the skills needed to survive such an unforgiving environment as he grew up, learning how to survive where others would perish to the climate. His tribe lead a simple life, and Kharhyll would often partake in hunting what scarce game can be found in the desert. This is where he fired his first bow, and quickly grew fond of archery, not only as a combat style, but as a hobby that he would practice in the very little spare time he had. At the age of 13, a stranger stumbled in to Kharhyll's camp on an unusually hot desert afternoon. The man collapsed in the centre of the camp, and he was quickly taken inside the chieftan's tent. Most of the villagers were not allowed in to the tent, but Kharhyll managed to remain stealthy and catch a glimpse of the mysterious stranger. The man appeared very dehydrated, yet was dressed in appropriate attire for surviving the desert heat. Kharhyll knew that the only way this man could have reached a state this near to death would be if he had been running. The secrecy surrounding this man's arrival gave rise to the suspicion that he was a fugitive of some sort in Kharhyll. He then saw a strange cross-like symbol on his clothing, the likes of which he had never seen before. What Kharhyll witnessed next changed his life forever. The stranger raised his hand to the chieftan, who was nursing him back to health. A crimson aura surrounded the chieftan as he collapsed to the ground; the blood drawn from his body and in to the stranger's. Kharhyll staggered back in terror as the stranger stood up from his bed, seemingly fully healed. What forsaken power had he just witnessed? The stranger left the tent, seeing Kharhyll spying on him. Kharhyll, and all the other tribesmen who were going about their daily lives, froze before the sight of the mysterious stranger, his robes covered in blood and the body of the chieftan visible to all in the tent behind him. He announced that by the laws that govern the Kharidian tribes, he was now the chieftan of this tribe, due to having defeated the previous chief in personal combat. Kharhyll and all the other villagers knew that this was unlawful, and that this man was not the new chieftan, but simply a common murderer. However, none dared oppose him, especially not Kharhyll, who had just witnessed his terrible power. The stranger announced that he was one of the few remaining followers of an ancient god known as Zaros, and that he had taken charge of the tribe in order to lead them to victory down Zaros' righteous path. No one could argue with this new chieftan; he was simply too powerful. Kharhyll and his tribesmen had no choice but to submit. But Kharhyll did not see it as submission. The previous chieftan had been content with leading the tribe along the same path all their life, barely surviving to live their meek existance. This new Figure had ambition, and a goal. Kharhyll relished at the chance to be given a cause, and held great respect for this man. Whereas every other tribe member was frozen in silence, Kharhyll stood up and asked the new Chieftan who Zaros was. The chieftan replied, seeming to take note of Kharhyll's interest. He explained that the Empty Lord once held a great empire across the whole land, and protected all those in his kingdom under a rule of fate and control. He then held out his hand, generating an aura of the very same magic he used to kill the chieftan. Kharhyll was not scared this time, he simply stood in awe, intruiged. The man explained that his magic was the power that Zaros and his most loyal followers once used to rule this kingdom, and that he was one of the last who carried the knowledge of such power, and was the key to paving the way to Zaros' return through it's use. Kharhyll was excited by such ideas of mysterious power and a mighty ancient kingdom. He wanted a purpose; to return the world to it's former glory in the name of the God that had broken the stagnant life he lived. Kharhyll thanked the stranger for happening across his camp, and asked if he may serve Zaros in any way. The stranger looked at Kharhyll with a great sense of intruige. He must have seen a great potential in Kharhyll, for he offered he make him his apprentice, to study under his guidance so that he may learn the power to take back Zaros' kingdom and serve the Empty Lord. He gladly accepted, and over the next few years, the other tribesmen slowly began to see the teachings of Zaros as being just, and accepted the new chieftan as one of their own, although they did not truly become followers of Zaros. Kharhyll slowly learnt the basics of ancient magick, although he was nowhere near as skilled as the chieftan was. The two remained close over the years, with Kharhyll learning more of the history of Zaros, and his admiration of him deepening. Adulthood The stranger once told Kharhyll of the ancient cities of Zaros that once stood where the modern-day cities now stand. Kharhyll was eager to see them for himself, to see the place where his god's great kingdom once stood. He set out to wander Gielinor, visiting the sites that the chieftan had marked on his map. Kharhyll remained here for some years, continuing his nomadic lifestyle and practicing the little ancient Magick he knew. The chieftan had promised that Zaros would return one day, and that his loyal followers must simply wait for that day, to be rewarded by the Empty Lord for their fealty. And so Kharhyll waited and wandered, waiting for news on Zaros' return. The fall of Guthix, and Conversion to Armadyl The death of Guthix Now 21 years old, Kharhyll still wandered the land, satisfied with his nomadic lifestyle and waiting for Zaros' return. News reached him of the death of Guthix, a god he knew little of, but he knew enough to know one thing. The edicts of Guthix were gone, the very thing that kept the gods from gielinor. His lord Zaros would finally return. Kharhyll waited months, seeing no sign of his god. Saradomin and Zamorak fought for supremacy, and yet Zaros made no appearance. He began to doubt the true power of the Empty Lord, his loyalty to a powerless god quickly fading as he saw the power of the other gods around him. He felt betrayed, raised to serve a deity who was too weak to manifest himself physically, let alone return the land to it's former glory. He began to even doubt the teachings of Zaros. Was a life governed by fate really a life worth living, or was it the life that Zaros dictated that you lived? Enraged with Zaros' apparent cowardice and weakness, Kharhyll renounced his beliefs in the Empty Lord. The war of Armadyl and Bandos Without a god, and without a purpose, Kharhyll continued to wander the land aimlessly, casting off all ties to the worthless god he once worshipped. He refused to use the foul magicks he was taught, seeing them as a symbol of weakness and cowardice. Whilst journying through Asgarnia, Kharhyll found a new lord, a new purpose, a new life. The land was in turmoil. A war raged between two gods he had barely even heard of. He quickly learned of Bandos, the brutish god of war, who desired destruction and cared little for his followers, which reminded him instantly of Zaros' lack of care for him and his kin. He learned of Armadyl, the great avian god of justice and freedom. He preached of a world were one can live however one desired, where traitors and wrong-doers would be punished under the swift rule of justice. Kharhyll admired Armadyl and his ideals greatly. He had found a new cause to fight for, to see the world become one of freedom and justice. Armadyl had the ambition that Zaros was supposed to have; Kharhyll could see a great leader in him, and a worthy ruler of Gielinor. Kharhyll joined Armadyl's army without question, fighting the forces of Banods in the name of his new lord. As each day passed, his admiration of Armadyl only increased. How could anyone follow another god, when Armadyl seeks a world where one can live any way one desires, and shows the power to acheive it? Kharhyll fought with great success in the army, using his bow as he once did in his past, seeing it now as a symbol of the graceful Aviantese followers of Armadyl as well as a mighty weapon. In the midst of the battlefield, whilst holding an Armadylean outpost from the enemy, Kharhyll happened across another like-minded warrior. She was a follower of Zamorak, yet fought by Armadyl's side. Her name was Kataya Rao, and she taught Kharhyll of Zamorak and his ideals of chaos, and how Zamorak sees the world as being yours to shape, to live a life of chaos however you choose, to rise up and take every opportunity to become great. Kharhyll greatly respected Kataya's beliefs, seeing how they were so similar to his own. The two became great friends, fighting the forces of Bandos together to strive towards a common goal. After a great period of turmoil and strife, the war was over. Armadyl had defeated Bandos, and Kharhyll and Kataya had been a direct influence on that outcome. For the first time in his life, Kharhyll felt that he had been rewarded for serving his god. Armadyl was now more powerful, and had already ridded the world of one who would see it destroyed. He felt a great sense of pride to serve by Armadyl's side, and thus devoted his very existence to him, aiming to see the land to the one of freedom that he so desires. Kharhyll and Kataya remained the closest of friends after the war, not only because of their common religious goals, but also simply because she was the first real friend he had ever had. The life of a solitary nomad had not given him the opportunity to make many friends. Kharhyll had a new purpose as a missionary of his lord Armadyl, and was not alone in striving for his god's ideals. Present Day Kharhyll continues to wander the land, spreading the word of Armadyl and aiding him however he is able. He is a great believer in a free world, and will always strive to grant others their freedom, even if it means questioning their beliefs in oppressive and traitorous gods, such as Zaros, whom he harbours a deep hatred for. He often accompanies his close friends Kataya and Lilyann Shyo on their many adventures, and the three often embark on all kinds of journeys and quests, and enjoy many a relaxing evening by a campfire with them in the wild. Kharhyll, along with Kataya and Lilyann, greatly despise Saradomin's oppressive rule, and often seek ways to disrupt his plans and see his downfall. On one of his ventures in to the swamps of Morytania, he happened across Mort'ton, a village besieged by shades. Kharhyll found that, with the aid of other adventurers, sanctfying the ancient fire altar there provided him with a means of income, and he often aids in putting the shades that prowl the accursed town to rest in order to earn the little income that he has. Trivia *Kharhyll can speak Kharidian fluently, as well as a very small amount of Zarosian, learned from rituals from his early past. *He has a love for herblore, although he is particularly unskilled at it, due to his lack of a means of income to sufficiently fund it. *He loves long clothing, specifically capes, scarves and stoles. The way they blow in the wind reminds him of the grace of Armadyl. *Despite his hatred of Zaros, he still adores the colour purple, and often wears clothing of this colour. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Lawful Category:Neutral Category:Armadylean